You Found Me
by spnaley
Summary: What happens when you find yourself stuck w/ the one person who gets to you the most?  I'm basing this story off of the song You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. I always thoughts this song was kind of fitting towards Naley's relationship.


**Okay, so here's a new story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other one. I'm actually working on the next chapter now, and I'm hoping to have it up by Monday. I've just had this idea rolling around in my head for the past couple weeks and decided to actually start it. My life is less hectic so I'm going to have more time to write. Yah!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Comments of any kind are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING to any of you who celebrate it. I hope everyone has a safe, enjoyable holiday. I will be enjoying my day with my amazing family and then waking up bright and early to do some Black Friday shopping. Oh, the horror. Haha! Anyway, enough talking. Now on to the reading...**

Nathan dropped a box of clothes onto the beige carpet in his new on-campus apartment. He took a look around and smiled at his surroundings. He still couldn't believe he was here. Duke University. This has been his dream school since birth. And not because of the quality education he could earn here. Nope, it was was because of basketball. This is North Carolina afterall.

Nathan is a basketball God. And no, he isn't being full of himself-much. He's been playing basketball since he could walk. In fact, his first word was ball while pointing to the round orange and black object. He trains and pushes himself to the extreme when it comes to the sport. He has to be the best or else he would be a failure. His freshmen year of high school, he was placed on the varsity team with a starting position as the shooting gaurd. He was THE basketball player, and he had became somewhat of a legend in his small hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

As a little boy, his dream was to play in the NBA. While most kids have these types of preconceived dreams which more often than not turn into just simple childhood fantasies, Nathan's was anything but. He is determined to make it into the NBA. He doesn't have a preference for which team he played for. Any team that is willing to sign him would be fine with him. Basketball consumed ninety percent of him. The sport was his life, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Here you go, little bro." A voice sounded causing Nathan to turn towards the door where he saw his brother standing. "More clothes? I didn't know you were such a girl, Nate." Lucas jabbed playfully.

"Do you really want to go down that road with me, he who quotes Shakespear all the time?" Nathan retorted.

"It's called actually having a brain." Lucas countered.

"No, it's called being gay." Nathan came back.

"How are we going to survive this year together?" Lucas asked rhetorically as he and Nathan laughed.

Nathan and Lucas are fraternal twins with Lucas being three minutes older than Nathan. Lucas has blonde hair and blue eyes while Nathan has brown hair and blue eyes. Not only were their physical attributes completely different, but their personalities were completely different as well.

Lucas is what Nathan liked to call the "softy" between the two of them. He is the romantic brother who is into poetry and reading and writing. He loves school and learning. While he enjoys a good party, he isn't a heavy drinker or anything like that. He actually prefers staying at home reading a good book or something. He is also the boyfriend type. He has a girlfriend who he loves very much, and he doesn't need anyone else.

Nathan is the "rebel" of the two. He is anything but romantic. He is more of the "love them and leave them" type. He doesn't do girlfriends. He does one night stands. He makes it a rule to never be with the same girl more than once. He has the rule for two reasons. One being that he doesn't want to risk the girl becoming too clingy. The second being that he needs excitement, and he believes there is no way sex with the same girl could be anything but boring. And in terms of his school work and grades...let's just say he floated through high school based on his scoring record rather than his academic record.

"It is going to be pretty awesome, though." Nathan stated as his brother nodded. "Playing ball, the girls, the parties...did I mention the girls?" He said.

"My brother the playboy, everyone." Lucas mock introduced as if there was an audience in the room.

"You're just jealous, because I'm actually single and not completely whipped by my girlfriend." Nathan said.

"I'm not whipped, and I am NOT jealous of you. I happen to enjoy actually being in a relationship. You should really try it sometime." Lucas said pointedly.

"Nah. Too boring." Nathan dismissed while shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother. "So, you ready for our first practice next week?" He asked changing the subject.

"Heck yes! I still can't believe how early we start conditioning, but it's not like I have anything to worry about, though. I'm already in amazing shape." Nathan said smugly producing another eye roll from his brother. "Now, you on the other hand. Yeah, you need that conditioning." He said.

"Whatever. You just make sure you bring it on the court." Lucas retorted.

Basketball. That is the one thing the two brothers have in common. They both share a love for the sport. The only difference for them concerning the game is their professions. While Nathan wants the NBA, Lucas just loves to play leisurely. Lucas actually wants to earn his degree in Literature. Playing basketball in college for him is just an added bonus for what he's sure to be an amazing next four years.

The brothers were surprised when Duke offered the both of them scholarships to play. This would be the first time in four years that the boys would be living relatively close to one another again. Their parents, Dan and Karen Scott, divorced when they were fourteen. Karen got sole custody of Nathan and stayed in Tree Hill, North Carolina where her small, quaint cafe was while Dan got sole custody of Lucas and moved to Charleston, South Carolina to open up a new car dealership. Every summer, Dan and Karen essentially "traded" the boys. Nathan would spend his summers down in Charleston with their dad while Lucas would spend his summers up in Tree Hill with their mom. Despite the distance between them, Nathan and Lucas remained close. Once the news of Duke rolled around, they both were extremely pumped to once again be so close to one another.

"Where's your roommate?" Lucas asked noting only Nathan's stuff within the apartment.

"Well, obviously he hasn't arrived yet. I really hope it's someone decent enough to live with. And I really hope he's a partier. I plan to have a few ragers here, and I don't want any trouble with the roommate." Nathan replied.

"What's his name?" Lucas asked.

"James. That's all I know." Nathan answered. "How awesome would it be if he was on the basketball team?"

"Pretty awesome." Lucas agreed. Before the brothers could continue their conversation, Lucas' phone vibrated alerting him of a new text message. "It's Brooke." He said.

"Uh oh! Has the bitchy drama queen arrived?" Nathan asked.

"Would you stop calling her that?" Lucas scolded.

"It is kind of true, man." Nathan said showing no sympathy for his previous words.

"Okay, it is kind of true." Lucas admitted and watched his brother smirk smugly. "But can you please stop calling her that? She doesn't like it, and neither do I." He said.

"Whatever." Nathan said.

"Anyway, I better head out. I have a ton of unpacking left to do, and Brooke told me to make sure I'm at her place to pick her up at seven thirty or else." Lucas said.

"Whipped!" Nathan chanted.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas warned. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?" He asked.

"Of course! Like I would miss out on a party. Besides, I need to scope out all of the hot chicks who go to this school. I'm hoping to find me a cheerleader tonight." Nathan said rubbing his hands together in excitment.

"One of these days, Nathan. One of these days." Lucas said shaking his head while heading towards the door. "I'll see you later, man." He said before exiting out of the apartment.

Nathan looked around his new apartment and smiled once more. "Yup, this is going to one amazing year." He declared aloud.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of this one for the party tonight?" The raven-haired beauty asked while holding up a pale green sheer top which had a deep v-neckline and a satin green ribbon tied together underneath the breasts.<p>

"It looks like something you'd wear privately for Lucas at night." The curly haired blonde stated while momentarily looking up from the sketchbook which was sitting in her lap.

"Perfect! Thanks, P. Sawyer." Brooke declared while Peyton rolled her eyes. "Now, what are we going to do about your outfit?" Brooke asked while looking her best friend up and down with a hint of disgust in her eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some kind of white writing or symbols Brooke couldn't quite figure out. She also had on a black unzipped hoodie and a pair of old, washed out jeans and some tennis shoes.

"MY outfit is just fine." Peyton defended herself.

"Okay, first of all, your outfit is anything but fine. The whole goth look is SO over. And second of all, we are attending our first college party...okay, our first college party since actually being in college. You need to look smoking hot and sexy to knab yourself one of the many fine specimens that go here." Brooke said.

"That's up your alley, Brooke." Peyton countered.

"Normally, I'd agree. However, I already have snatched up my sexy, broody man. I have no interest in finding a replacement. Tonight's about you." Brooke declared.

"How about we go to this lame party and that's all. We drink a little and mingle a little, and then we come home and go to bed." Peyton suggested.

"Umm, that's lame." Brooke said as the blonde rolled her eyes. "Come on, Goldilocks. Live a little!" She exclaimed.

Before Peyton could form a response, a soft knock sounded at their door. "Speaking of, there's Lucas!" Brooke squeeled while practically pouncing over to the door. "Hello there, my sexy, broody man." She began while swinging open the door only to stop. "Oh, you're not Lucas." She said seeing a petite, blonde girl standing opposite from her.

"No, I'm not." The girl said shyly while tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm new here, and I was looking for my apartment. The guys downstairs told me this was the place." She said.

"There must be some mistake. This apartment belongs to me and my best friend." Brooke revealed confused.

"Well, this is where I was told to go." The girl said while taking a glance at the piece of paper in her hands only to have it snatched out of her hands causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh, sweetie, this is the north building. Your apartment is over in the south building. It's the same apartment number, just a different building." Brooke said apologetically.

"Are you serious? I freakin just drove all over the place looking for the dang apartments. I unloaded half of my car and dragged it up the freakin three flights of stairs. And this isn't even the right apartment? Gosh, why couldn't the guys downstairs have told me I was in the wrong building? Seriously, that would have definitely helped! I'm already having a sucky day so why don't we just add to it. I can't believe..."

"Okay, shhhh." Brooke said while placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Sorry, I ramble a lot." The girl said sheepishly.

"So I've noticed." Brooke joked. "Listen, don't worry about it. We'll help you carry your stuff back down, and we'll even take you to the right building. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Really? That would be great. Thank you so much!" The girl said with such gratitude. "My name's Haley by the way. Haley James." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke introduced just as Peyton came to the door. "And this is my best friend and roommate, Peyton Sawyer."

"It's nice to meet you." Peyton said.

"Hi." Haley replied.

Brooke eyed the petite girl closely. She looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she may have seen her from. She definitely wasn't from back in Charleston. She was going to say something, but she figured it was just one of those things where you think you may know someone but really don't. "Let's go, P. Sawyer." She declared pushing those thoughts out of her head.

"Are you guys sure this isn't too much trouble? If you just point me in the right direction, I can get there myself." Haley said feeling guilty for their hospitality.

"Oh, nonsense." Brooke dismissed as the three girls each grabbed a box and a bag. "You carried all of this stuff up three flights of stairs by yourself." She said incredulously.

"No kidding. What are you superwoman?" Peyton joked causing Haley to laugh.

"I guess, I'm just used to juggling heavy items and stuff. I was a waitress for six years so I think I'm just used to it." Haley said as the three girls made their way down the stairs. Once outside, Haley led them over to her old, beat up white Grand Prix. They packed everything up and climbed into the car and made their way over to the right buildings.

Once again the three of them grabbed a box and a bag and made their way to the entrance of the building. Brooke and Peyton were walking ahead of her when all of a sudden a hard body pounded into her causing her to lose her balance and go tumbling to the ground as well as dropping everything she was carrying. "Are you freakin kidding me!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you actually watch where you're going?" Brooke scolded as she and Peyton dropped the stuff in their own hands to help Haley up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brooke." Nathan deadpanned.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked while glaring at Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haley said irritably as she grabbed Brooke's hand and made her way up from the ground. She turned around and her annoyance went straight to anger. "Why am I even surprised that it's you?" She laughed bitterly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan bit out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you like own Duke University, Nathan?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but what are YOU doing here? You don't belong here, Haley." He countered.

"God, you are such a jerk! I'm glad to see that hasn't changed since graduation." She retorted.

"Yeah, well, you're just a..."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Peyton jumped in before Nathan could finish the rest of his sentence.

"Unfortunately, we're from the same town. We were in the same grade." Haley answered in disgust.

"That's where I recognize you from!" Brooke exclaimed exciting by having solved her earlier mystery. "You work at Karen's Cafe, and you're pretty good friends with Lucas Scott, right?"

"Yes to the both of those questions." Haley confirmed.

As the three girls began to pick the boxes and bags back up, Nathan couldn't help but just keep staring at Haley. _What the hell was she doing here?_ He thought. She was the last person he wanted to see. They weren't exactly the best of friends in high school. They were more like mortal enemies. He thought once high school was over and done with, he'd finally be rid of her.

"Hey, why don't you actually offer to help us?" Brooke chided breaking him of his thoughts.

"Nah, you girls look like you can handle it." He shrugged off unsympathetically.

"How you're related to Lucas, I'll never know." She commented as the three girls followed Nathan into the building. And like the true "gentleman" he was he, of course, didn't even bother to at least hold the door open for them which actually didn't come as a surprise to Haley.

"Do you live in this building, too?" Haley asked already dreading his answer.

"Yup. I guess, you'll just have to survive, won't you." Nathan smirked. He hated the thought of living in such close quarters as her as well, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching her squirm.

The four of them continued their ascent up the stairs before finally landing on the third floor. Haley grew even more annoyed that Nathan stopped as well and didn't keep going. "Seriously? The same floor!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to punish me or something?" She asked looking upward.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but find amusement in this situation. They chuckled as they watched Nathan and Haley practically killing each other with their eyes. That whole saying "If looks could kill..." was proving to be quite true right about now.

"Well, I guess, I'll be seeing you around, Haley James." Nathan said with a smirk that she wanted to smack right off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She scolded when she saw him placing a key into the lock of one of the doors.

"I'm going into my apartment. I thought you were actually smart." He quipped.

"And you're a complete dumbass. That's my apartment." She retorted.

"No, this is mine. I got the key sent to me and everything. I have the papers to prove it." He said.

"Well, I also received a key and the papers." She countered while pulling out her paper once again to double check it while Nathan was hovering closely behind her trying to read it himself. "See, right there. Apartment 3D." She confirmed pointing to it.

"I guess, you will be seeing her around, Nathan." Brooke mumbled under her breath as she and Peyton couldn't hold in their laughter any longer.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other swiftly before reality of the current situation seemed to finally sink in. "Oh, hell no!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Nathan waited as patiently as he could as he watched Haley pace back and forth in front of him busily talking on the phone with the housing department. She's been on the phone for the past fifteen minutes arguing with some lady. Peyton and Brooke had left five minutes ago to finish getting ready for the party tonight. A party he was supposed to be making an appearance at, and he wasn't about to miss it which meant that Haley had to get this whole mess sorted out like now.<p>

He still couldn't believe the situation he was finding himself in right now. Why did this have to happen to him? And why Haley out of all people? He still couldn't believe she was here right now. What was she doing at Duke? He had no idea that this school was even a possibility for her. She knew that he was coming here so why didn't she ever mention anything about coming here as well? She probably did this just to mess with him. _Yup, that's probably the reason_. He thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for nothing!" He heard her exclaim into the phone before angrily throwing it down to the ground.

"Dramatic much?" He stated instantly receiving a glare. "So, what did they say?" He asked.

"Well, the head of housing is gone for the weekend and won't be back until Monday. Who goes away the weekend of orientation?" She asked herself incredulously.

"And what's that mean?" He asked.

"That means that we are apparently stuck here in this apartment together for the next two days!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think so!" He said matching her tone. "I suggest you get back on that phone and fix this now!" He demanded.

"Me? I don't see you doing anything about it. I've done everything I can, but unfortunately, there's nothing more I can do until Monday. What do you expect me to do? Go bang down the lady's door?" She said incredulously feeling her temper soaring. _Who does he think he is?_ She thought furiously.

"If that's what it takes to fix this, then do it. Besides, it's not my mistake. I shouldn't be the one to have to fix it." He stated arrogantly.

"What? You think this is all my fault? I don't think so, buddy." She returned.

"Well, you knew I was coming here. God, Haley, do you want me that badly? All you had to do was say so. I would be happy to give it to you. You don't have to act so desperate." He smirked while moving closer to and into her body.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She exclaimed pushing into his rock solid chest.

He laughed as he stumbled away from her. Damn, she could hit hard. He actually had to catch himself slightly. "Who knew Haley James had such a potty mouth." He coaxed. He loved seeing her all riled up with her face flustered. She looked like she was about to erupt at any moment. If he was being completely honest, it was kind of a turn on. But as soon as that thought entered his mind, he reminded himself that this was Haley. And he had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever.

"Well, I would love to stay and chit chat but I have a party to get ready for." He began.

"Big shocker there." She mumbled under her breath but just loud enough for him to hear.

"So, I suggest you grab your crap and find somewhere else to stay." He finished while turning towards the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm not leaving." She declared heatedly.

"This is my apartment so yeah, you are." He countered turning back to face her.

"At this moment, this apartment is as much mine as it is yours. And I am not leaving." She declared defiantly.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" He yelled.

"Probably the same reason you always have to be such a dick!" She returned.

The two glared at one another for a few seconds before Nathan finally gave up and headed towards the bathroom. Haley smiled triumphantly but just as quickly remembered their current situation. She couldn't believe this. This was not the way she wanted to start her first year of college.

When she applied to Duke University, she knew he would be here. She knew that this has been his dream school for as long as she could remember. But she loved this school. She went on a college visit with her grandparents during her junior year of high school and instantly felt like this was where she belonged. Besides, she didn't really think she'd see Nathan very often. This was a huge campus. And knowing Nathan the way she does, he would no doubt be so wrapped up in basketball and the parties and stuff that they would probably rarely ever actually cross paths. She never in a million years expected to be his roommate. At that thought, she was still baffled by this mistake. She didn't know what was going to happen come Monday, but for now, she just needed to find a way to make it through the next two days. If she and Nathan haven't killed each other by then.

**So, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and like the direction I'm taking this story so far. As you've probably noticed, this will be a story about Nathan and Haley. They are my favorite OTH couple and am getting quite sad that they are ending forever-the show, I mean :) . You will also see that I have Lucas and Brooke paired in this story, but they won't be heavily featured just like any other couples/future couples who might get together. This story primarily focuses on Naley with some others thrown into the mix.**

**So, please let me know what you think. I look forward to reading your thoughts. And I should have another chapter for you guys next week!**

**And again, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I'M SO SORRY...I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS STORY AS I WAS TRYING TO UPLOAD PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO MY OTHER STORY! SORRY, THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE...BUT I WILL HAVE ONE FOR YOU GUYS IN A COUPLE DAYS! :)**


End file.
